


Power Through

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [8]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Exhaustion, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Nausea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Paul still isn't 100%, but this show is too important to skip out on. But can he stay awake long enough to actually perform?(Febuwhump Day 8: “Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep”)(Modern setting)
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Kudos: 4





	Power Through

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Exhaustion, nausea

The next day, the band found themselves in Cleveland for a charity concert. 

Sadly, Paul still wasn’t feeling his best. He knew that food poisoning would take time to get over, but he still didn’t anticipate being so tired and still being nauseous. He tried brushing it off as best as he could, still feeling an obligation to perform despite being absolutely wiped out from the journey there.

About 30 minutes into the show, Paul found the exhaustion hitting him harder than it had previously. There were about 2 acts to go before the band went on, so Paul slumped into a chair and let everything hit him like a tidal wave. His eyelids slowly closed as the music droned on stage, and he let himself slip into a light slumber.

Some distance away, John was tuning his guitar, oblivious to the chaos of backstage and the energy on stage.

Somewhere in the corner of his eye, he noticed Paul dozing off on a chair. In the blink of an eye, he managed to set his guitar down, walk over to Paul, and gently stir him awake.

“Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep. We’re about to go on. I know you’re not feeling the greatest right now, but you can do this, ok? I’ll get you some coffee.”

Paul nodded.

John left, managing to not get tangled up in the hustle and bustle of incoming bands, and brewed a fairly standard cup of instant coffee. 

He ran back to Paul, managing not to spill any of the coffee.

“Here ya go, Macca.”

Pal graciously took the cup and chugged it all, glad to feel the caffeine give him a fake rush of energy that hopefully wouldn’t fizzle out while on stage. Once the coffee was gone, he grabbed his bass and moved over to John’s guitar.

“I can do this.” Paul confidently whispered.

The last band moved off stage, minus their lead guitarist, and what remained of the Beatles made their way on.


End file.
